


What Christmas Means To Me

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chopper is a Toy Poodle, Christmas, Cook!Sanji, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Freezing winter cold with snow, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, One Big Happy Family, Sanji has a mother, Sanji is still adopted, Some more Christmas, Zoro and Sanji share a house, Zoro is adopted, Zoro served in war, bartender!zoro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: He sees Sanji. And Sanji is always beautiful to look at, especially now. He sways on Christmas music, pink apron still on and broom in hand as he sweeps the floor. They don’t usually vacuum it, and Chopper is scared of the thing anyway, so Sanji got a broom and it works just fine.Sanji’s hair sparkles, lit up by the lights Zoro has set up, his eyes glint that beautiful blue that the bartender loves so much, and he doesn’t really know how he has gotten so lucky with Sanji. He feels it deep in his chest, a warmth that sits there and keeps growing every day. It doesn’t go away, and Zoro doesn’t think he will ever want it to.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 15
Kudos: 44
Collections: Zosan Club - Secret Santa 2020





	1. December 17th, Eight Days Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [startaroux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/startaroux/gifts), [Junemel-ENG (Junemel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junemel/gifts).



> This is for the ZSsecretsanta2020. I've never been more excited about Christmas, I think. It was a real blast to write this and I hope my giftee will enjoy it to the fullest. I've also really enjoyed all the fics already uploaded by the Discord santas and I hope this one will bring as much joy as those do. 
> 
> The prompts were: Modern AU, Hurt/Comfort and Fluff.  
> I hope I did them justice!
> 
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Author-chan

_Stevie Wonder, What Christmas Means To Me_

* * *

_Oh yeah  
Candles burnin’ low  
Lots of mistletoe  
Lots of snow and ice  
Everywhere we go  
Choirs singin’ carols  
Right outside my door_

* * *

Zoro’s calloused, tan hands carefully hang the last bauble into the Fraiser Fir tree, and he takes a step back to properly look at it. Setting his hands on his hips he smiles at himself and looks around the room once more. All the decorations have been set up and when Sanji gets home he’ll have warm chocolate milk for him. The table has been set and Zoro has made sure Sanji does not have to cook tonight. Asking Zeff beforehand had been a great idea, and the old man had seemed quite amused by his little idea to surprise Sanji when he would come home from the restaurant.

Chopper barks in the background and Zoro shushes him, petting the Toy Poodle on the head before nudging him off the chaise. He’s not supposed to sit on the couch and the little ankle-biter knows it. Chopper licks his hand and Zoro smiles, picking him up and cuddling him.

“I know, I know, but you can’t eat the presents,” he says, pressing his nose to Chopper’s.

Chopper whines, then barks in his face and Zoro sets him down, running a hand through his messy green locks. Sanji could be home any minute and Zoro realizes he hasn’t showered yet; he smells like booze and the café. The green-haired man quickly scampers to the shower and strips off his clothes, leaving the door open for Chopper. He turns on the water and steps under the cold spray, hissing as the water hits his warm skin. The water quickly warms and Zoro blindly searches for the soap, lathering it up and smearing it over his skin, washing off the filth and sweat from work. He washes his hair and flinches as shampoo gets in his eyes, noting how long his hair is.

A trip to the hairdresser is overdue, but Bentham would surely say he looked handsome with his hair like that. Zoro snorts and washes the soap out of his eyes and hair, turning off the shower and toweling dry. Chopper is lying on his dirty clothes and looks at him like he’s grown a second head.

“What?” he asks.

Chopper barks. Zoro rolls his eyes and ties the towel around his waist, padding to the bedroom and pulling out a pair of black slacks and his favorite sweater. He goes back to the bathroom and dumps his filthy clothes into the laundry basket. Chopper is already back in the living room and Zoro walks after him, feet slapping on the hardwood floor. Zeff had delivered the food early, having Sanji as temporary Head-Chef for the day and making sure Zoro knew how to warm it all up when Sanji came home.

Honestly, Zoro is nervous. He hasn’t cooked good food ever, and even though Sanji takes a little time to teach him how to make a grilled cheese sandwich and pancakes, he isn’t any good. Warming food, he can do that, but he wants Sanji to appreciate all the other things Zoro does for him. Sanji knows Zoro loves him, and the blond loves him back, but Zoro always stays unsure about it. Is he the right person for Sanji? He’s a mess all over, why would Sanji love him?

No, stop. Sanji loves you and you know it.

Zoro shakes his head and pulls himself from those depressing thoughts as he sits down on the couch. Chopper lays his head on Zoro’s foot and whines softly. The green-haired man rolls his eyes and picks up the furry, curly animal, placing him on his lap and stroking him gently.

“He’s gonna love it, I’m sure,” Zoro says.

“I’m gonna love what?” Sanji asks the moment he steps inside, cold wind following after him.

He stops short in the doorway, eyes glued to the Christmas tree Zoro has set up. His eyes flit to Zoro and the other man smiles at him.

“Close the door, idiot, it’s cold,” Zoro snarks as he stands up, putting Chopper down.

The little dog bounds over to Sanji and jumps up his leg, placing his little paws against Sanji’s leg and barking. A smile breaks out over Sanji’s face and he walks inside, kicking the door closed and putting his many bags down on the floor. Zoro walks over and picks them up, kissing Sanji on the cheek and walking towards the kitchen island to see what Sanji has bought.

“Wow, Zoro, you did all of this?” Sanji asks as he comes over, having taken off his shoes and coat.

Zoro nods and pulls groceries from the paper bag and puts everything in cupboards and the fridge. Sanji keeps looking around himself, Chopper in his arms licking his hand.

“It’s beautiful,” the blond says, looking at the lights going from the walls and all the other decorations Zoro has set up. “I love it,” he adds.

Zoro grins and motions for Sanji to sit at the table. The cook gasps as he sees it set up and his head swings back to look at Zoro. The bartender nods and Sanji sets Chopper down, the dog bounding over to his dog bed and flopping down on it. Sanji smirks and sits at the table, fingers drumming on his thighs as he looks at Zoro.

“You cooked?” he asks, like he can’t believe it.

Zoro laughs. “Are you stupid? I can’t even make croque monsieur,” he says.

Sanji rolls his eyes. “I knew it, the old geezer did it, that’s why he let me in charge. The bastard,” the blond growls, though fondness slips into his voice and Zoro leans down to peck him on the cheek.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he says.

“You did,” Sanji responds.

Zoro smiles so bright Sanji might as well have been staring at the sun. The bartender sits down in his own seat and pulls the lid off his plate, motioning for Sanji to do the same. The cook does and he gasps.

On the plate, and the rest of the table, all are sorts of things he likes very much. Zoro’s favorite flavor onigiri with salmon and salt, Sanji’s favorite dish, seafood pasta with shrimp. There are pancakes with sirop and fruit. Miso soup, rice, sake (of course), spicy chicken, hitsumaboshi, garlic butter shrimp, blackened salmon and all sort of other delicious dishes.

Sanji looks up with a smile and Zoro feels his heart soar at that look, Sanji has been seriously surprised. Zoro watches as the blond quickly says his thanks and digs into the food. Zoro follows suit and they eat in silence for a few minutes.

“I haven’t eaten the geezer’s food in such a long time,” Sanji sighs as he sits back, smiling.

He chews on some pasta and grins at Zoro. Zoro grins back and takes a long sip of his sake, warm and hearty. He’d set Sanji’s chocolate milk down in front of him when he’d sat down, and Sanji was now sipping it with a smile on his face.

Zoro watches Sanji eat, one of his favorite past-times. It might be creepy to someone else, but Sanji has never seemed to mind and Zoro has never stopped. Sanji takes the mug away from his face and smiles happily, a chocolate mustache on his face. Zoro chuckles and leans over the table to swipe the liquid off. Sanji keeps still, eyes wide and frozen. Zoro is about to lean back, but then a hand fists in his shirt and he’s practically dragged over the table as Sanji kisses him hard, a bubble of laughter leaving his mouth.

They wash the dishes together, Sanji washing and Zoro drying. Chopper runs around their legs like the energetic little pup he is, bounding up Sanji’s legs and barking. Zoro rolls his eyes as Sanji talks to the little mongrel, trying to soothe him, but only riling him up more.

“Can you take him for a walk, I’ll finish,” Sanji says as he gives Zoro the last plate.

The bartender nods and stoops down to pick Chopper up. “Come on, big boy, time to go outside,” he says.

Sanji snorts behind him and Zoro smacks him on the ass, leans in to kiss him on the neck and is out the door before Sanji can whack him upside the head. He hears the blond shout bloody murder, and Zoro laughs as he rounds the corner with Chopper, scarf high over his nose and ears already red from the cold.

Chopper shoots from him when they get to the field and Zoro watches him run around in the light of the street lanterns. There’s one other dog, and it’s owner. A young woman, Zoro knows her. He smiles at her and waves from across the field. Her smile is wide, and she shouts at him.

“Merry Christmas, Zoro,” she says.

“You too,” he says.

She smiles, whistles for her dog and leaves him alone with Chopper. The young dog bounds around on the grass for a while, answers the call of nature and runs back to Zoro, who clips him back on the leash.

“Good boy,” Zoro says and begins the walk home.

The weather is grim, the wind cold and harsh and the snow is ankle deep, Chopper almost disappears in it. Zoro laughs as the little dog flops on his snout and runs after a few snowflakes. There are dark clouds forming overhead and the sun is long gone by this time in the evening. There are some cars, but not many, too afraid of crashing in the harsh weather.

The walk home is comfortable and in silence, except for Chopper barking at a cat once. Back in their neighborhood, and in front of their house, Zoro stands against a lantern and peeks through their window. He sees Sanji. And Sanji is always beautiful to look at, especially now. He sways on Christmas music, pink apron still on and broom in hand as he sweeps the floor. They don’t usually vacuum it, and Chopper is scared of the thing anyway, so Sanji got a broom and it works just fine.

Sanji’s hair sparkles, lit up by the lights Zoro has set up, his eyes glint that beautiful blue that the bartender loves so much, and he doesn’t really know how he has gotten so lucky with Sanji. He feels it deep in his chest, a warmth that sits there and keeps growing every day. It doesn’t go away, and Zoro doesn’t think he will ever want it to. 


	2. December 18th, Seven Days Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two reviews already! Thank you so much. 
> 
> This is also kind of the reason I haven't been uploading other stuff, it's kinda much and I had busy Christmas days. 
> 
> But I'm so glad you all enjoy it, here's another chapter!
> 
> Author-chan

_All these things and more  
(All these things and more)  
Whoa, that’s what Christmas means to me my love  
(Whoa, that’s what Christmas means to me my love)  
Whoa, yeah  
Ha ha, yeah_

* * *

Sanji flies up from the bed, a smothered scream leaving his lips as he grips his shirt right above his heart. Zoro is immediately upright in bed, hair up at odd angles and eyes wild even though he is still obviously half-asleep. Sanji gasps and gasps, tries to fill his lungs with air that isn’t there. His hands scramble around the dark, searching Zoro’s warm body.

Zoro keeps still once he realizes what is going on. Sanji has had a nightmare and needs to confirm that Zoro is alive. He lets the blond run his fingers over his chest, along the scar that dissects his torso, and up to his neck to feel for his pulse, all the while gasping for breath. Zoro takes one of Sanji’s hands and brings it to his mouth, purposely breathing air onto his hand. Sanji’s body relaxes almost immediately and Zoro reaches for him, wrapping his arms around the cook and pulling him in as they collapse back on the bed.

“You okay?” Zoro asks after a few moments.

Sanji stiffly nods, there’s tension in his shoulders and back that doesn’t go away. Zoro looks at the clock, sees it’s about five in the morning and sits up. Sanji has to go to work in two hours, so he won’t be sleeping again.

“I’m fine,” the cook hoarsely says.

Zoro rolls his eyes in the dark and runs a hand along Sanji’s back, trying to soothe him a bit. He presses into the stiff muscle and Sanji groans, arms splayed uselessly on the matrass. Zoro begins a gentle massage he knows Sanji will love, a smile on his face.

He doesn’t have to ask what Sanji’s dream was about; the fact that Sanji needed to confirm his breathing was enough. It was about the night he almost died. Two years ago, he had challenged his father in a battle arena with real fucking swords, and he’d lost. His father had showed no mercy and he’d almost died from the wound he had received. He had been rushed to the IC in the hospital and had been comatose for about a month. Sanji had been so worried he hadn’t eaten much, neglected his health, his appearance and hadn’t showed up for work in ages.

When Luffy and friends had gone to see him at their shared home, Sanji had been passed out on the floor, skinny as a stick and definitely not okay. Nami had taken him to the hospital and he had also needed intensive care, needed help with his condition. The doctors had determined that he had PTSD on top of severe trauma of an earlier event in his life. Sanji had not been okay. When Zoro had been allowed to go home, there were a lot of triggers that he needed to watch out for. He couldn’t take off his shirt in Sanji’s presence, couldn’t shower with him, had to hide his swords and had to make sure Sanji healed, slow as it was.

The only thing he now had were the nightmares and the occasional trigger – seeing Mihawk – along with the panic attacks.

The door to their bedroom opens and Chopper trots in, blanket in his jaws and whining as he hops onto the bed. He snuggles close to Sanji and tosses the blanket over the cook’s head. Sanji snorts and Zoro wonders if there is a better sound than Sanji’s laugh. He keeps going though, fingers digging into knots and working them away. 

“Are you good to go?” Zoro asks as he finishes the massage.

Sanji dumbly nods and groans as he sits up, stroking through Chopper’s fur and leaning in to peck Zoro on the lips.

“Thanks,” he says in a whisper, eyes lidded and tired.

Zoro smiles and gets off the bed. “I’ll start the shower for you,” he says.

Sanji nods and pulls himself off the bed as well, padding through the hallway and going down the stairs to start the coffee. Zoro watches him go for a moment before snatching his dog tags from the nightstand and pulling the chain over his head, letting the tags clink against his naked chest comfortably. He then leaves the bedroom and makes his way across the hall to the bathroom, where he starts up the water and gets it to the right temperature.

Sanji returns moments later, two cups of coffee in his hands. He gives one to Zoro and takes a sip of his own, smiling around the mug.

“Thanks,” he says again, smiling honestly.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Zoro says in return, grinning.

Sanji nods and steps into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Zoro takes a sip of his coffee and whistles for Chopper, the young dog bounding over to him instantly. The Toy Poodle rushes down the stairs, face-plants and bounds into the kitchen with an excited bark. Zoro rolls his eyes and follows after him, then stops as he realizes he’s only wearing boxers. He quickly snatches a pair of sweats from the bedroom floor and wiggles them on, thundering down the stairs without spilling a drop of his coffee.

Downstairs, he starts up breakfast; a simple cheese sandwich, the only thing he can make. He’s just about done when Sanji comes downstairs, towel over his hair and struggling into his slacks. Zoro gets the food out of the pan and places it on plates, then goes to feed Chopper, the little dog dancing by his bowl.

That done he sits down at the table, watching Sanji munch on the sandwich with a blissed-out expression. The blond looks at him for a moment before continuing his eating, rubbing his hair with his other hand, strands sticking out at odd angels.

“How long is your shift?” Sanji asks.

“Not that long, Jessica gave me shorter shifts so I can be home more for Chopper,” Zoro replies.

“That’s so nice of her,” Sanji says. “Oh, by the way, I may have to stay longer, Moodie and Carrot are coming over to learn some things form pops. I may have to help, but I don’t know yet. I’ll text you about it, yeah?”

Zoro nods and devours his food, downs his coffee and stands. He pecks Sanji on the cheek, goes up the stairs again and gets dressed. When he gets back down, Sanji is pulling on his jacket and petting Chopper, grinning at the little dog.

He stands when he spots Zoro coming over. “I love you, and I’ll see you tonight,” he says, kissing the bartender square on the lips.

Zoro smirks and nods. “I’ll have something ready,” he says in return.

Sanji smiles, and then he’s gone, into the snowy weather and towards the restaurant. And Zoro slips on his boots, wiggles into his jacket, whistles for Chopper and is out the door as well.

He comes back just in time to get into his work clothes and leave Chopper with a full bowl of food. He pets the young dog once before he goes, telling Chopper to be a good boy, or else he won’t get a present from Santa.

He leaves quickly, gets lost anyway and is just in time to start his shift. Jessica rolls her eyes at him and he sheepishly ties on the apron, then quickly scampers to the bar to relieve Johnny of duty. The other man smiles gratefully and Zoro takes over for him, making order after order of coffee and other beverages.

He sees a few familiar faces – Ace and Sabo, Bentham (who indeed comments on his hair), Kaku and Rayleigh – and even Luffy pops by for an iced coffee. The kid obviously wants to spend Christmas with them and hangs around the bar for what feels like ages. Zoro says he’ll talk to Sanji about it and that gets the energetic hyper human to leave the shop in piece.

Jessica laughs at him afterwards and Zoro flips her off, which ears him a spatula to the head from the chef. He rubs the spot with a pout on his face and goes to serve the next customer. His shift ends at three in the afternoon, just a few more hours to go. He looks at the clock longingly, and something in his heart aches, but he doesn’t know what.

Sanji comes home exhausted but happy. Zoro gives him his light dinner and they eat in silence together. The bartender’s fingers play with the dog tags around his neck and Sanji stops eating for a moment.

“I brought you something,” he says, and reaches under the table.

Zoro sits up with a frown. What could Sanji have gotten him? He watches as the blond pulls a bottle of polish for stainless steel out of his jacket and sets it on the table. Zoro frowns harder, glances at the bottle and then at Sanji.

“What for?” he asks as he takes it, his fingers brushing Sanji’s.

Sanji smiles happily. “For your dog tags, they have to look good for Christmas, don’t they?” he says.

Zoro suddenly feels warm and he blushes furiously, averting his eyes and looking anywhere but at Sanji. The blond remembers how much those tags mean to him. He feels Sanji’s hand close around his and he looks back up, a smiling Sanji in his face. The cook kisses him on the nose and then continues eating.

Zoro’s fingers never leave the dog tags throughout the rest of dinner, and he goes to polish them right afterwards, grinning as the names shine brightly.

_Roronoa Roronoa  
Zoro Kuina  
746308276 596839408  
XF S  
Atheist Atheist_


	3. December 19th, Six Days Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more hurt for ya'll. Just a little. 
> 
> But also comfort.
> 
> Author-chan

_And you know what I mean  
I see your smilin’ face  
Like I never seen before  
Even though I love ya madly  
It means I love ya more  
The little cards you’ll give me  
Will touch my heart for sure_

* * *

Zoro doesn’t know what he was expecting in the morning, but it certainly wasn’t this. There’s a person on his couch who looks suspiciously like Sanji, but obviously isn’t him. Sanji’s standing in the kitchen, humming a Christmas tune to himself while this… woman sips a cup of tea and watches him with cold blue eyes. Zoro shivers, his shirtless state suddenly too cold.

“Sanji,” he says, drawing the other man’s attention.

Sanji spins around and smiles at him so bright Zoro thinks he might go blind. “Yeah?” he asks, flipping an omelet in the pan.

“Whose she?” he asks, pointing at the woman bluntly.

Sanji stops smiling for a moment to roll his eyes and place the omelet on a plate to bring it to the woman. He walks up to Zoro and kisses him on the cheek, grinning.

“She’s my sister,” he says.

Zoro’s higher brain functions halt for a second, trying to comprehend the fact that Sanji wasn’t an only child, even though he’d said so when they first met.

“I- you lied?” he asks in a small voice, suddenly hurt.

Sanji steps back and sees that hurt in his eyes, and quickly shakes his head. “No, no, I didn’t lie. I was taken from my family when I was nine, and the geezer took me in, so I’m sort of an only child. I’m sorry,” he says, looking a little guilty.

Zoro still feels lied to and he glares at the woman, who just eats on like nothing is happening.

“Explain,” Zoro says and drags Sanji back to the kitchen by his arm.

“I-“ Sanji begins, but stops abruptly.

There’s a pained look on his face and Zoro suddenly realizes this is a painful topic for the blond. He sighs, Sanji hadn’t meant to lie to him, has never done so before. He’s hurt, but not that bad. And it’s not such a big issue, not really. He pulls the blond in, hugging him for a moment.

“Sorry,” he says.

Sanji relaxes in his arms, unshed tension slowly leaking from his stiff muscles. He nods his head into Zoro’s shoulder, arms coming to wrap around the bartender. Zoro wonders if perhaps Sanji doesn’t like to talk about his family, his birth family. He talked a lot about Zeff and the cooks he grew up with, but never more. Zoro can understand, a little. He was adopted as well, Mihawk seeking a strong child to carry on his legacy. Along with Kuina, Tashigi and Perona, he was one of the child prodigies Mihawk took in. But he’s never lied about it.

“Excuse me, Sanji?” the woman says, wiping blonde hair from her face and partially showing her right eye to them. “Care to introduce me to your handsome friend?” she asks with a small smile.

Sanji nods and let’s go of Zoro to smile at the woman. “Reiju, this is Zoro. And he’s my boyfriend. Zoro, this is Reiju, my sister,” he says, gesturing between them.

Zoro glares at her but nods his head anyway. She just smiles.

Reiju stirs the cake batter round with a whisk and nods as Sanji explains what needs to go in next. After that he stops talking for a moment to let her stir. Zoro watches from the kitchen island, a cup of coffee in one hand in the newspaper in the other. Luffy’s on the front page again, the idiot. He sighs.

“So, what about mother?” Sanji suddenly asks.

Reiju keeps whisking as she answers. “Father injured her a few years back, and the hospital put her in an induced coma. Father went to prison, but I guess you didn’t see that, you’re all the way over here, after all.”

Zoro suddenly realizes why Sanji never talked about his family. His family lives in North Blue, and they’re all the way on the Grand Line, that’s about 310 miles from where they were right now. He feels like an idiot now, a big one.

“Really?” Sanji asks, looking at his sister in wonder.

Reiju nods. “Yes, I took over the household together with the maids and used our inheritance to pay for school and all that. Ichiji and Niji went to college, Yonji still doesn’t know what he wants so he’s still living at home with me.”

Sanji seems surprised, and Zoro doesn’t dare ask as he continues pretending to read and sips his coffee.

“I thought-“ Sanji says, but Reiju cuts him off.

“I tried to steer them in the right direction, I guess I succeeded,” she says with a small smile, setting down the bowl with the finished batter.

Sanji nods quietly. “What about mom?” he asks, almost fearfully.

“She woke up about two weeks ago, and I began to search for you,” Reiju says softly.

“WHAT?”

Sanji is positively trembling beside him as Reiju checks in with the hospital staff. Zoro has his fingers laced with the cook’s, feels them vibrate between his own and he squeezes. Sanji turns to look at him, a ball of nervous energy he cannot release. Behind them, a little light from what’s left of the day streams into the entrance, sliding doors letting people in and out. Visiting hours are long since over, but they’ve made an exception for Reiju.

“Come on,” the blonde says, and motions for them to follow her.

Sanji stays rooted to the spot, and Zoro can understand why. The cook hasn’t seen his mother in ten years and now he will. It’s a scary thing, really. Zoro decides he will take the lead and drags Sanji after him by his hand. The blond stumbles, but moves along with him and heaves a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment. Zoro knows what he’s doing, calming himself in a way they both know works best. Breathe in through the nose, and out through the mouth, repeat.

Reiju walks them to a room on a restricted part of the hospital and opens to door, peeking in and smiling. She beckons them inside and leaves them at the door as she enters herself. Sanji breathes for a moment, before Zoro takes the initiative and pulls them both inside.

There’s a blonde-haired woman on the bed, no surprise there. Her hair is long and flaxy, matted and tangled in several places, but it shines just as bright as Sanji’s. Her eyes are a deep blue as well, like the ocean waves on high tide, several colors blue and green mixed together. She has a small face, eyes big and bright, lips thin but full and they part into a big smile once she sees them.

Zoro sees her eyes light up at the sight of her son, tears gathering in the corners. She looks old, not that much, but older than she should look. She has thick bags under her eyes that are dark and heavy, her skin has wrinkles, and spots. But it’s all insignificant next to her massive smile and open arms and the way she calls Sanji’s name with a raspy voice full of love.

Zoro swallows heavily.

Sanji flies to the bed, wrapping himself in her arms and bursting into tears. His voice cracks as he tells her how much he loves her and Zoro looks to Reiju to see she has tears in her eyes as well. A family reunion, a beautiful one, that plays out in front of him. And suddenly he feels out of place, like he shouldn’t be there. He’s not part of their family, their inner circle. He’s just a bystander, just Sanji’s boyfriend, right?

But then Sanji turns to him with a smile so bright that he can’t mistake it for anything else but love. So bright and warm and thick that Zoro feels like he’s drowning. Water swallows him and drags him under until he’s in a deep darkness, surrounded by a blanket of heat and love and home.


	4. December 20th, Five Days Before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; sligth sexual topic, just a little bit. 
> 
> Be prepared to laugh.
> 
> Author-chan

_All these things and more, darling  
(All these things and more)  
Whoa, that’s what Christmas means to me my love  
(That’s what Christmas means to me my love)_

* * *

Zoro hands a cup of coffee to Sora and she thanks him with a small smile, sipping it carefully as she looks around their house. Reiju had asked if Sora could stay with them for a while, she didn’t want her mother to live in her house, as it would bring back bad memories. Sanji had instantly agreed and they had gotten his mother out of the hospital that night, drove home in Sanji’s car and slept the rest of the remaining night away.

“What a lovely home you have, darling,” Sora says as Sanji hands her a bowl of veggie soup.

He hands Zoro one as well and sits next to his mother at the table. “Thanks,” he says, a genuine smile on his face.

Zoro likes that smile, he hasn’t seen it in a while. It makes butterflies soar in his stomach and he thinks he might vomit from the cuteness and sweetness radiating from his lover. He wouldn’t care either way, though, that smile makes things flip and he is just fine leaving it that way.

“Did you do the decorations yourself?” Sora asks, her question for Sanji.

“I did those as a surprise,” Zoro cuts in, slurping soup from his spoon.

“Don’t do that,” Sanji scolds, though Zoro never listens.

Sora looks between them for a moment before she smiles and giggles, a light sound that makes Sanji grin and Zoro crack a smile. It sounds real, good even.

“That’s a great surprise then,” Sora says and takes an absentminded sip of her soup.

Her eyes immediately go wide and she gasps in shock, Sanji instantly worried but quiets when he sees her face. She has tears in her eyes and she’s beaming. She quickly takes another sip and sighs in delight.

Zoro knows that reaction, did the same the first time he tasted Sanji’s food. One of the reasons he fell for the bastard in the first place. Sanji’s food came from heaven with the spices from hell and he made such good combinations that whenever Zoro tasted something new, he’d burst into tears spontaneously.

Sora turns to Zoro then, with a glint in her eyes Zoro likes less than her previous expression. She smiles a little creepily and holds his gaze for a moment, before taking another sip of her soup and clearing her throat.

“So, you’re the one my son fell for, huh?” she asks bluntly.

Zoro gulps.

Sora doesn’t stand up, she can’t. She sets down her cup of soap and wheels her chair back and around the table to look at him. Sanji moves to stand, but Zoro sends him a look that keeps him in his seat. Meanwhile Sora has wheeled herself to him and is looking at him with a critical eye.

She hums and glances at Sanji, then back at Zoro, who catches her eye and holds it. It’s silent for a few moments before Sora’s face breaks and she smirks.

“I can see why Sanji likes you, you give it to him rough don’t ya?” she grins toothily.

Zoro’s face goes tomato red and he hears Sanji splutter in indignation.

“MOM!” the blond shouts, red to his hairline and eyes way too wide, mouth open in utter shock and embarrassment.

Zoro can’t help but laugh even though he’s just as mortified.

Zoro searches through the clothing rack for the right size and pulls out a sleek black dress, holding it up for Sora to see. She frowns, and then shakes her head after a moment.

“Black not your color?” Zoro asks.

Sora simply nods and wheels herself around the rack to look as well. “I usually wear something blue, or at least brighter than black,” she tells him.

“Alright,” Zoro says, then glances over his shoulder to see Sanji staring at an ugly Christmas sweater. “Oi, cook. Do. Not. Buy. That.”

Sanji grins at him evilly, but doesn’t take the sweater, coming over to him instead. He watches his mother for a while and then begins his own search through the racks for a good-looking shirt that will go with his Christmas suit.

Zoro rolls his eyes and continues, remembering how Sora’s eyes sparkle the same way as Sanji’s. He picks a deep blue bodycon dress from the racks with long sleeves.

“What about this one?” he asks, walking around the rack and showing it to Sora.

She raises her brow as she sees it and holds out her hands. He gives it to her carefully and watches her face for any signs. The wrinkles in her face disappear a little as she studies the dress, carefully examining it. Then she smiles slowly.

“It’s beautiful,” she declares and looks up at him with a beaming smile.

Zoro returns the smile and takes the dress from her to pay for it.

“Oh, Zoro,” Sora says and he turns back to her.

“Yeah?” he asks.

“Here,” she says and hands him something tiny.

Zoro looks at what is in his hand and he raises his eyebrows at the deep maroon tie he’s holding. He looks at Sora, who inclines her head to Sanji, and he grins suddenly.

“Can you wrap it for me?” she asks softly.

Zoro nods. This will be a perfect present for Sanji. Sora has somehow read his mind and seems to know exactly what he’s bought the cook for Christmas. Sanji has already bought something for him and Zoro has no idea what it is, but that won’t matter.

If he can just see Sanji’s face when he unwraps his present, that will be more than enough.

Sora sits before the window, sipping a cup of cocoa with Sanji by her side, holding her hand and talking merrily. Zoro watches them from the kitchen where he is preparing things for dinner. He cuts up some carrots and salad, then throws them in a bowl together. After that he begins slicing the fish and cutting up pieces of chicken.

Sanji looks so happy together with his mother, Zoro has almost never seen him so delighted. Sora really makes him sparkle in a certain way Zoro has only done on a few occasions. He wants to see that sparkle again, a lot more. It makes his gut flip, and his head feels light, as if he is floating in the clouds. He is definitely on cloud nine, no question about it.

Sanji turns his head to look at him and smiles, blazingly so. Zoro feels his face heat up and he quickly looks away, hearing Sanji chuckle fondly at his flushed state. The bartender growls and leaves the food alone, washing his hands. He walks up to the pair and plucks Sanji away from his mother, spinning him and kissing him on the mouth. Sanji makes a surprised noise, before sinking into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Zoro’s neck, pressing himself closer to his lover.

Zoro growls approvingly and he hears Sora chuckle affectionately. He hears her wheel away, and he doesn’t care as Sanji bites his lip. He growls again and slips his tongue inside Sanji’s mouth, swirling it around a moment and then pulling back. Sanji’s face looks flushed, his hair a mess and his eyes half-mast. Zoro grins.

“Make dinner already,” he whispers.

Sanji instantly scowls, but a fond smile still graces his face. “Prick,” he growls, pecking Zoro on the lips once more.

Zoro grins happily and smacks Sanji’s ass as he walks past, the blond yelping in surprise.


	5. December 21st, Four Days Before Christmas

_Oh yeah, I  
I feel like runnin’ wild (runnin’ wild)  
As anxious as a little child  
To greet you neath’ the mistletoe  
Kiss you once and then some more  
And wish you a Merry Christmas baby  
(Wish you a Merry Christmas baby)  
Whoa, and such happiness in the comin’ year  
Oh baby (happiness in the comin’ year)_

* * *

Zoro wakes up to Chopper in his face and Luffy next to him with a huge smile on his face, teeth blinding white. He startles up and immediately notices Sanji is gone. He frowns and turns to glare at Luffy. The younger man just grins and motions for him to get out of bed already.

“Everyone’s downstairs. Sanji’s making eggnog,” Luffy explains, petting Chopper and giggling.

“He’s definitely spiking mine,” Zoro mutters and climbs from the bed, scratching at his belly and yawning, his jaw cracking.

“I’m going,” Luffy announces and picks up Chopper, skipping from the room while humming a Christmas tune.

Zoro rolls his eyes and pulls on a comfortable tank top and a pair of green harem pants Sanji bought him. He forgoes socks and makes his way downstairs; hair still ruffled from sleep. There are loud noises downstairs and Luffy’s laughter overpowers all. When he comes downstairs he watches the spectacle for an enjoyable moment.

Sanji is standing in the kitchen, stirring something in a pan and smiling at Usopp as the curly haired man explains something to him. Beside him is Luffy, sitting on the kitchen island with Chopper in his arms and laughing at what is being said. Sora is sitting on the couch with Nami and Robin, telling them tales and listening to whatever the girls have to say. In the corner Brook and Franky are strumming away on their acoustic instruments, forth bringing lovely music.

Making his presence known by stepping into the living room, Sora is the first to notice him and she smiles happily as she sees him, beckoning him closer.

“Zoro, come join us. Sanji is making eggnog and hot cocoa,” she says, her happiness radiating off of her.

Zoro grins and comes to stand by them, sitting on the couch opposite them.

“I was just telling Robin about the Ponyglyph we had in our home. I believe Reiju kept it, but I don’t know where,” Sora says.

Robin looks like she’s living on cloud nine and has a big smile on her usually stoic face. Her hands are fiddling, and it looks like she wants to do things related to history right now. Zoro cannot help but smile.

“I’m spiking yours, marimo,” Sanji calls from within the kitchen.

“You better,” Zoro retorts.

He hears Sanji chuckle and all is well again. The conversation goes up and up and then they’re all laughing and signing Christmas carols and Zoro can see Sanji’s face, the blond smiling so bright his cheeks must hurt.

Zoro feels heat creep up into his body and he wonders if this will happen every time he sees his lover. Sanji has always given him that kind of feeling. A fluttery something in his stomach every time he laughs and smiles and… well, whatever Sanji does, he always gets the same feeling. Zoro just knows that it will never leave him, it just shows him how much he loves the blond. He will honestly die for Sanji if there is ever a reason to. He loves the bastard so, so much. If only he could express it in words and show the blond somehow.

Zoro shakes his head, Sanji must know how much he is loved by him and his friends. Even his mother loves him a lot. Nobody in the world is more loved than Sanji Black.

That leaves a strange taste in Zoro’s mouth. Sanji Black, Sanji Vinsmoke… Sanji… Roronoa?

Zoro’s face heats up without him wanting it and he coughs on his eggnog, making several people look at him. He waves them off and stands, trying to calm his racing heart. He just thought of something ridiculous!

Or is it ridiculous? Would Sanji want to marry him someday? Would the cook like that? What would he look like if Zoro asked him one day? Oh dear, his fantasies are going crazy. Zoro shakes his head once more and downs his cup of eggnog in one large swallow, the whiskey burning in his throat. His face still feels heated but he can’t help it.

Sanji Roronoa. Damn.

Later that day, when the party is over and everyone has gone home, Zoro is still pondering on his thoughts form earlier. They made him realize he wants to spend the rest of his life with Sanji. Sanji is the person he loves and he doesn’t want anyone else. But will Sanji want him in the same way? They’ve only been together for about two years and that’s not all that long. Okay, they’re both adults, 21-years-old to be exact. So, that’s no the issue here.

What should he do? Zoro frantically looks around and spots Sora reading quietly on the couch. Sanji is upstairs with Chopper doing whatever the heck Sanji does upstairs. Perfect moment.

Zoro shoots forwards and plants himself on the couch beside Sora, drawing her attention to him. She watches him for a moment before going back to the book. Zoro knows he is sweating bullets and his face is probably flushed up to his hairline, but he doesn’t care, he has to ask.

“Can I ask you something?” he croaks a little pathetically.

Sora does look at him now, properly. “Go right ahead,” she says.

Zoro finds her to be like Robin, calm and collected one moment, cold as a stone the next. She could carve into his heart and squeeze it out of his chest if she wanted to. Then all of a sudden, she’d be exactly like Luffy, bubbly and fun, laughing so hard her cheeks must be hurting. Now though, she was that calm and collected person Zoro expected any mother to be at any given moment, not that he knew that himself.

“I, well I- Jesus why is this so hard?” he says, a bit defeated by his own lack of words.

Sora calmly watches him, and then smiles. “You want to ask something personal, right?” she guesses.

Zoro nods. “I- You see, I kinda _wanttomarrySanjiifthat’sokay_ ,” he rushes it out like there’s not tomorrow and immediately feels lighter.

Sora sits there for a moment, quietly, before bursting into fits of giggles and placing a hand in front of her mouth. She seems amused and tears spring to her eyes. Zoro doesn’t really understand.

“Of course you can, darling,” Sora says when she’s done laughing, wiping away tears and laying a hand on his cheek. “You’re perfect for my son and you clearly love him very much. He seems to be crazy about you as well.”

Zoro smiles then, feeling better. “Thank you. You can take my gift and give it to him; I’ll get him something better.”

Sora grins like a shark and nods her head, kissing him on the cheek and then returning to her interesting book. Zoro stands and marches away to the front door. He slides into his boots and slips into his jacket, opens the door and is out the house before Sanji has the chance to see him go.

Time to get lost for a while and find something awesome.

He returns later that evening with a bag of Chinese food, surprising Sanji who was just beginning meal prep. The blond grins so bright the sun fails it’s light and Zoro pecks his lover on the cheek. Sanji takes the food from him and Zoro wheels Sora to the table, helping her in her chair. Chopper greets him excitedly and he cuddles the little dog for a moment before going to feed him. Chopper happily eats and then flops on his bed when he’s devoured his meal.

“Zoro, set the table, will you?” Sanji asks from within the kitchen as he unwraps the food containers.

Zoro nods and grabs the coasters and mats, plates and cutlery. He sets the table and then sits down himself. Sanji lays out the meal and kisses Zoro on the head, smiling at him happily. They eat with happy conversation, Sora retelling stories about Sanji’s childhood and his awful cooking back then. Sanji’s face is so red Zoro chokes on his noodles and the cook has to save him with the Heimlich maneuver.

That’s the end of that story.


End file.
